Letting Go
by Kissybabe84
Summary: What will it take for Dave Batista to help an Italian Princess get over the death of her husband and help her to move on with her life.
1. Chapter 1

This story was called UNDERCOVER, but i decided that i didn't like that title for this story so i decided to change it and as i was doing that i started reading through it and starting making changes I really hope you guys still like the story I've changed the chapters that I already had posted and should have them all posted again by friday night then i can start working on the rest of the story. I hope you all like the changes that i have made and will continue to read the story.

* * *

Prologue

"He knew." Cristina Mendes whispered into the dark bathroom as she read the white plastic stick in front of her that held two lines. Sitting on the bench in front of her vanity she placed her hand over her stomach and thought back to the last time she saw her husband.

_Hurrying to her feet she knelt beside him picking his head up from the cold ground and placing it on her lap and placing a hand over the gun shot wound in his chest. Trying her hardest not to cry she whispered "Everything's going to be fine, Tony is calling for help. Just hang in there a little bit."_

"_Cristina," _

"_Sh, Alex you need to rest, don't talk right now. Whatever it is you can tell me later after the doctors take care of you."_

_Alex took hold of her hand covering his bloody chest. "You have to promise me something, Cristina. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself and our baby."_

"_Alex please save your energy we can talk about having kids later." _

"_There is not going to be a later Princess, promise me that you will take care of our baby."_

"_Alex you can't leave me, I need you. I can't live without you." Cristina cried. _

"_Promise." He could barely speak now, his touch becoming colder and his skin whiter by the second._

"_I promise." She cried and he reached his hand up to her face tracing her bottom lip with his thumb._

"_Ti amo principessa." He whispered before his eyes slowly closed as he drifted away from her._

Cristina wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood from the bench and dropped the stick into the trash can beside her. "Well Alex you always did have a habit of being a know it all." She smiled through her tears. Walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom she shared with her husband for the past eight years, she walked out on to the balcony and looked down at the country her and husband lived and would one day rule over. As she leaned on the cement wall in front of her she felt the light spring air flew over her as the sun began rose casting an orange glow over the beaitful country below. She heard the waves crash against the shore the smell of the ocean was a calming smell as it tickled her nose.

Since the accident Alex's father the King of Isole dei Re was not doing so good and everyone feared that he would pass into the next life very soon which would put Cristina in the place of Queen something she at one time couldn't wait to happen. But now with Alex gone she would have to rule by herself unless she re-married, which was something she didn't even want to think about right now, Alex has only been gone a few months there was no way she was going to re-marry while she was expecting his child, how could she re-marry, her and Alex had been together since they were kids, even though he was older then her he never once told her she wasn't allowed to follow him and his twin brother Tony the three of them went everywhere together.

"Alex what am I going to do I can't take over this country by myself, you just had to go and leave me didn't you." She paused and looked over towards the ocean watching the waves hit the shore; she and Alex took walks down on the shore, she hadn't been down there since his death, how she missed those together talking of their future and their dreams, their wants and their needs.

"Maybe I should do what you suggested a year ago. Take some time away, go back to the states. I do have a degree in journalism maybe I could work at a paper or something like that. Maybe If I clear my head I'll feel better."

"Do you always talk to your self?" Cristina turned around to face her brother in law Tony; it still hurt to look at him, he was the spitting image of Alex the only difference being Alex's curl, he had a curl of hair that always fell in the middle of his forehead it used to make his so made but Cristina loved it. He walked over to stand beside her and leaned against the wall with her.

"I never talk to myself, I talk to Alex." She smiled.

"Are you really going to leave?"

"Maybe," she looked at him for a reaction, there wasn't one. "I think it'll do my some good Tony. Everywhere I go and look I see images of Alex and me and I can't take it anymore." She placed a hand over her stomach. "And right now I need as little stress as possible."

Tony looked at her and smiled. "So Alex was right after all, you know he told me for two weeks that you were going to have his baby by the end of the year."

"I just found out. I'm not sure how far along I am." Tony pulled her to him in a loving embrace.

"I always said you would make a great mom and I'm happy it's finally happening. I'm just sorry that Alex isn't here to watch everything happen."

"Oh you better believe he's watching everything." Cristina whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"You do what you need to do, don't worry about anything around here. I'll take care of it. You just go, get away, go somewhere where no one knows who you are and relax take some time for you. I'll explain everything to dad." Tony started toward the door way.

"Tony," he stopped and turned back around to her. "If something happens to daddy and I decide not to take over I want you to take control. Alex and I believed that you would be better at it then him and I know that you'll be better at it then me."

"You don't have to decide that now, think about it for a couple months."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Cristina stepped out of the cab into the crisp spring air, after slinging her weekend bag over her shoulder she walked into the hotel she was staying at for her new job. After her talk with Tony she decided once she had her first prenatal exam she was looking for a job in the states, after looking for a week she landed an interview with the chairman of the WWE as a writer for their magazine, she still wasn't all too sure as to what the WWE was, since she never watched much TV but she had been told by a few of her friends in Italy a little bit about it.

Once she was inside her room she sat her bag on the bed along with her laptop bag and kicked her shoes off. The room was simple it held a full size bed against one wall, a night stand beside it and a TV along with a little desk and a chair against the balcony door, she didn't need anything big and fancy after all it was just her. She was about to sit on the bed and pull her laptop out to send Tony an email letting him know that she was safe and sound when there was a knock on her door.

Cristina opened the door and was greeted by a very pregnant brunette. "Hi you must Cristina." Cristina nodded and extended her hand. "I'm Stephanie McMahon, my dad wanted me to meet with you today and introduce you around he said that you didn't know much about wrestling."

"That's right. I'm pretty clueless about this but I'm a quick learner."

"If you have any questions about anything don't be afraid to ask me. I'll be around for the next three months then I'm taking a few weeks off to have this little guy." Stephanie placed a hand over her stretched stomach with a smile. "Well if you're not doing anything right now you can join me downstairs and I can introduce you to a few of the guys and girls on the brands."

"Sure." Cristina grabbed her room key from the bed then walked downstairs with Stephanie.

In the few short minutes that she had been upstairs the lobby had filled with people, no of which she recognized. Stephanie walked her over to a group of people standing by the restaurant opening.

"Cristina I would like you to meet John Cena, Ric Flair, Trish Stratus, Rey Mysterio, Dave Batista and my husband Paul Levesque. This is Cristina Mendes she is the new writer for the Raw and Smackdown Magazines." Cristina shook hands with each one and gave them a smile.

"Stephanie told me that you really don't know much about the business." Paul said as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"I don't know anything about this business."

"You would like to join us for dinner and we would be glad to fill you in on some things." Paul asked as a waitress approached them to let them know their table was ready.

"That's sounds great."

Cristina walked back into her room some time later, over dinner the guys answered every question that she had about wrestling. Then after dinner they sat out in the lobby and told her stories of different mishaps that happened during matches, and on the road. She couldn't believe how much fun she was having and the time flew by her before she knew it, it was well into the early hours of the morning and she needed to get some sleep. She changed out of her clothes and into her nightgown then crawled under the thick blankets and within seconds she was sound asleep.

Cristina woke the next morning to a knock on her door; reluctantly she threw the covers off her and walked to the door rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Slowly she opened the door and found one of the guys Stephanie had introduced her to last night, dressed in a charcoal gray suite standing in front of her.

"I didn't wake you did I?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, but its okay I needed to get up anyway." Cristina paused trying to think of his name. "Dave, right?"

"You remembered." He smiled, her heart skipped a beat. "I was on my way to grab some breakfast and I thought I'd see if you wanted to join me."

Cristina smiled and looked down at her nightgown. "I would love to. Can you give me fifteen minutes and I'll meet you in the lobby."

"I'll meet you downstairs." With another heart stopping smile he turned and walked down the hall.

_What the hell was that?_ She thought as she gathered up clothes and headed to the bathroom. After she showered, dressed in a knee length mint green skirt and a white camisole top she added just a touch of make-up, brushed her shoulder length blonde hair then slipped on a pair of mint green heeled sandals and headed downstairs to meet Dave.

Dave stood by the door talking with Paul while he waited for Cristina to appear. Paul was telling him about something but he couldn't keep his mind on the topic it kept drifting back to Cristina opening her door dressed in her pale blue nightgown that stopped mid thigh and was barely keeping her plump round breast covered. Dave had never in his life had his breath taken away with one look at a woman. Shaking his head trying to get the thoughts from his head, he looked down at his watch as Paul rambled on about something else his gaze caught the sight of Cristina walking down the stairs, her breast bouncing with every step her hair flowing behind her.

_God look at her, she beautiful._ Dave thought as he walked towards the bottom of the steps reaching the same time she did.

"I hope I didn't keep you too long." She smiled as she stopped in front of him.

_Her smile lights up the whole hotel and her eyes I don't think I've ever seen a brighter pair of green eyes in my life._

"Not at all." Dave returned the smile as he placed his hand on the small of her back leading her across the room to the door. "I thought since we had dinner here last night maybe you would like to have breakfast at this nice little restaurant down the street. It's not anything fancy."

"Sounds great. Do you want to walk?"

_She doesn't seem to be one of those high class; every meal has to be a couple hundred dollars girls. How could I have gotten so lucky?_

After they were seated in the little dinner, Cristina and Dave ordered their meals then sat back and looked around.

"Stephanie said you're from Italy."

"Actually I was born here in the states, in D.C but when I was six my mom moved us to Italy to live with my aunt and then I moved to a little country off the coast of Italy called Isole dei Re."

"I have never heard it." Dave leaned back in the booth.

"Not a surprise, most people haven't. It only has about two thousand people, nice, small and quite and no matter where you go you can see and hear the ocean. It's my favorite place."

"If you love it so much why did you leave?" He asked with a curious look.

"There were a lot of different reasons."

Dave looked down at her clasped hands in front of her; she was playing with a sliver band that held a nice sized diamond and a plan sliver band. _She's married._ His heart sank in his chest. "Does one of your reasons have to do with your husband?"

Cristina looked at her hands noticing her rings; she couldn't bring herself to take them off yet. "I guess you could say that."

"He doesn't mind you being all the way over here?"

"He supports me in whatever I do, just as I have with him." She answered; she didn't even know this guy there was no way she was going to tell him about Alex now it's too soon.

"How long have you been married?"

"Eight years this May." _Or at least it would have been._ She thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Over the next few days and cities Cristina got to know most of the people on both roaster and a lot more about the business. Everyone was so nice in answering her questions ecspicaelly Dave, every time she turned around there he was talking with her answering her questions and giving her insight as to what goes on. Every time she was near him she got this feeling deep inside her, something that she hadn't felt since Alex. But she couldn't be feeling anything for another man, Alex has only be gone a few months and she still carrying his child. She was just going to have to push her feelings to the side and forget about it.

Cristina sat in the hotel lobby with her laptop typing up her first story for the Raw magazine when she felt someone behind her, turning around slightly she found Dave standing there. Scooting over a little she patted the seat beside her and he sat.

"Starting your first story?" He asked looking over at the screen.

"Yeah, I don't have to have it done until the end of the month but I figured I better get started it now. Do you want to read it?"

"I'll read it when you're finished." Cristina smiled as she saved her work on the laptop then closed it and placed it back in her bag. "So how do you like it so far?"

"It's different. I haven't traveled like this in so long. When Alex and I first got together we traveled everywhere like this."

_Cristina had been sitting in the study going over her history lesson for the day when Alex walked, dropped his briefcase on the floor along with his jacket and tie then walked up over to her taking the books from her hands and tossing them across the room and pulling her to her feet wrapping her in his arms and placing a kiss on her lips. _

"_Let's go somewhere." He said when he broke the kiss._

"_Where to?"_

"_I don't know and I don't care. Let's just hop in the jet and fly somewhere and where ever we land that's where we are. Don't even pack let's just go, right now."_

"_Alex I can't I have to study I have a test tomorrow first thing in the morning and I have no clue what I'm reading I really need to study to pass if not then I'm going to fail and I'll have to sit through another one of sister Mary's lectures and that is not something that I want to do again."_

"_Per cortesia Principessa." He knew that he could get her to do anything he wanted just by using his thick Italian accent. _

"_What the hell, it's not like I'm going to pass the test anyway because if I don't go with you you're just going to sit here talking to me in Italian and we both know where that's leads." _

_Cristina laughed as he took her hand in his and they ran out the door._

Alex was good at doing things like that, it was one of the reasons she loved him so much.

"Good memory?" Dave asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I have a habit of drifting off like that." Her cheeks started to blush.

"It's okay. I can tell you miss him."

"Miss who?" Stephanie asked as her and Paul sat across from them.

"Her husband." Dave answered.

"I didn't know you were married." Stephanie looked at her with a smile. "Here I was going to set you up with someone." Casting a glance at Dave Stephanie gave a sly smile. "Why don't you invite him to join you on the road for a little bit, trust me I know what's its like being away from someone you love." Stephanie placed a kiss on Paul's lips.

"It's not that easy, he's pretty busy right now."

"It's not like he has to stay here forever, just a day or so."

_If I could I would God only knows how much I would love to have Alex with me right now._

"We're going to have this little party in the next city, just kind of a relaxing thing for everyone. Why don't you call and have him join you then if nothing else? I would really love to meet him." Stephanie suggested.

_They're not going to give up._

"It's not that easy."

"Is everything okay between the two of you?" Paul asked seeing her once happy attitude turn into a look on the verge of tears.

"I really need to get going." Cristina stood and picked up her laptop bag. "I've just started that article and I want to finish it while I have things running through my head. I'll see you guys later." Cristina turned and walked over to the elevators.

"Maybe you should go ahead and set her up Steph." Paul said when she stepped inside an elevator.

"You don't think things are really that bad? Maybe she just misses him."

"No I think there's something else going on with her and her husband." Dave stood and followed Cristina's footsteps.

Dave reached Cristina's room and found the door cracked open just a little, he pushed the door open a little more and heard sobbing from inside the room. Once he shut the door he walked further in the room and found Cristina sitting on the bed hugging her knees to her chest with her head down crying.

"Cristina." Dave sat on the bed, "What's wrong?" He reached out and ran his hand over her head and scooted over beside her and she leaned her head on his chest. "It's okay." Dave wrapped his arms around her sobbing and shaking body, just hearing her cry broke his heart in two. "Are you and your husband having problems at home?" She didn't answer. "Is he cheating on you? Or beating you?"

She shook her head. "No, he's never cheated on me or hit me I don't even think he ever raised his voice at me." She answered keeping her head on his chest.

"Then what's wrong?"

"He's gone." Cristina sobbed.

"You can call and invite him on the road with you. I'm sure he'll take a couple days off to spend time with his wife."

Cristina shook her. "He's dead."

_Oh my God._ Dave thought as his jaw slightly dropped.

"A few mouths back we were walking in the park and someone shot him and he died in my arms minutes later."

"Oh God Cristina, I'm so sorry." Dave hugged her tighter to him. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"It's just too hard to talk about and I don't really know anyone here enough to spill my whole life story too." She wiped her tear stained cheeks. "We were married for eight years almost and we were together for years before that. It's hard to see my life without him."

"So if you don't talk about it, it's kind of like it never happened."

She nodded her head. "I just think for a minute that he's gone on a business trip and after a while I start to believe."

Dave sat rubbing her back as her sobbing quitted. His heart went out to her; she was in so much pain and had no family or friend to talk about it with. She was on the road in the US, God only knew when the last time she was here, everything and everyone that she knew was in some far away country.

"I know it's hard to talk about what happened but you really need to. You can't let something like that build up inside you. If you ever want to talk about anything I'm here to listen or if you need a shoulder to cry on I'll be that too." Cristina looked up at him, her eyes puffy and bloodshot from crying. "I mean that." Dave cupped her face in his hands and using his thumbs he wiped away the remaining tears. Cristina nodded her head and returned his smile. "Alright now I have to get ready to head out for the show tonight, unless you want to talk some more."

Cristina shook her head. "No I think I'm good for now. Thanks Dave."

"Anytime." He stood from the bed. "And I mean that."

Later that night Cristina walked into the busy arena, people were running around backstage going over matches, girls having their hair and make-up done. She had never seen anything so crazy in her life, sure things got pretty hectic when the family was putting on a ball or some kind of party but it was never anything like this.

"Cristina," She turned and found Stephanie walking towards her. "Hey I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about this afternoon I shouldn't have kept pushing the issue…"

"Its okay don't worry about." Cristina smiled and laid her hand on Stephanie's arm. "I'm fine; I was just a little emotional earlier. It's hard not having him here with me."

"Well if you ever need to talk about it, just let me know. I'm always up for a good girl talk."

"Thanks, I might just take you up on that one day."

Once the show started things began to die down a little and Cristina found a quite spot in the hallway where she began typing her article hoping to be able to finish it before the show ended. But her thoughts were once again distracted by the image of Dave; she couldn't get him out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes he was there smiling at her. She dreamed of him at night and would wake not being able to fall back to sleep, afraid that she would dream of him again which she thought funny, since she used to be afraid of sleeping in fear that she would relive the day Alex was shot. What is it about this man that has her so distracted?

_It's not like he's even interested in m, he hasn't shown any signs of being interested anyway. Even if he were I'm not going to act on anything I'm still married to Alex, whom I love with all my heart and just because he has passed on doesn't mean that I can just forget him and move on to some other guy. No that's not going to happen. I will not let it happen, I'm pregnant with his child, I can't do that Alex. Even if I wanted to it's been so long since I approached a man I don't think I remember how to. I've been with Alex ever since we were kids and he is the only man that I have ever been intimate with, what if I can't be intimate with Dave, what if something happened and I found that I couldn't climax with him. Oh God what am I thinking. I have got to get over this._

Cristina shook her head and went back to typing but only being able to type up another paragraph then the halls filled with people getting ready to leave. Then John Cena walked up to her and invited her to a local club that a lot of them were going to. She smiled and accepted, it's not like she was getting her article done anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

One chapter left to fix if my kids stay asleep i may just get it posted tonight.

* * *

Chapter 4

As they left the nightclub Dave slide his arm around Cristina's waist directing her towards his rental car. Opening the door for and waiting for to step in the car and fasten her seat belt. Then walked around to his side of the car and got in.

The ride back to the hotel was a very quite one, Cristina afraid to talk in fear of what would come out. She had never been one to hid her feelings, if she wanted something or someone she told them, that was how she got Alex even though she was much younger then him and had many women to choose from just waiting for a chance to wear the crown.

So why was she so scared to tell Dave that she wanted him? He had all but said that he wanted her back at the club.

Dave pulled to a stop in front of the hotel, got out and walked around to her side opening the door and helped her out. Then placing his hand at the small of her back he led her into the hotel and over to the elevators.

_Tell him Cristina, This could be your one and only chance to tell him that you want him right here and now._

As much as she wanted to tell him she just couldn't get the words to form in her mouth, all she could do was look at the closed doors in front of her.

She felt Dave turn towards her and looked up locking her gaze with him. There was something he wanted to say, but what?

Was he going to ask her up to his room? If so what would she say?

"Cristina!" She heard being yelled in a very strong thick Italian accent just as Dave was about to speak.

She turned around and watched as her brother-in-law Tony came running across the lobby wearing his usual Black Armani suit. Once he reached her he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight to him.

"Tony what are you doing here?" She asked surprised as she pulled back from the hug.

"You've been over here for several weeks. I haven't gotten a phone call, letter or e-mail. I've been worried sick about you not to mention mom and dad." Tony said after he brushed a kiss on her forehead.

Dave became jealous as he watched the way Tony caressed her arms and held her close.

"I'm so sorry Tony. My cell's been dead and I forgot my charger at home not to mention I've been pretty busy with writing my articles and it just slipped my mind. Tell mommy and daddy that I'm so very sorry and I promise to call them at least once a week from now on."

"Don't worry about it; I'll let them know what's going on when I get home." Tony glanced at Dave who was still standing behind Cristina.

"Oh Tony this is Dave Batista, he's one of the many people that I work with." Cristina turned back towards Dave with a smile and Tony stretched out his hand. "Dave this is Tony Mendes."

Dave reached out and shook hands with Tony. "It's nice to meet you." Tony looked at Cristina, who smiled lightly then turned and watched the elevators doors open. "Well I would love to stay and chat but I have an early day tomorrow. Cristina I'll see you in the morning. Tony it was nice meeting you." Tony laughed as the doors closed leaving him and Cristina standing in the lobby alone.

"That was a quick exit." Tony turned to Cristina. "So how have you been?"

"I'm doing better. I had a break down on Dave earlier today, I told him everything that's happened and about the baby."

"Really?" Tony was a little more shocked.

"Well I guess you need someone to talk to that doesn't know anything about it." Cristina nodded. "I think he may like you, it looked like he was about to ask you up to his room." Tony gave her a wink and Cristina laughed. "You know Cristina it's okay to move on, Alex would want you to."

Tony reached into his dress jacket and pulled out a white envelope and handed it over to her. "Mom found it in Alex's desk drawer the other day."

Cristina took the envelope with shaky hands and traced her fingers over Alex's beautiful script. "Principessa."

"I have to get back home. I just came here to make sure you were okay and to give you that." Tony pulled her close for another hug and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Ti amo. Take care of yourself and my little niece or nephew." He gave her belly a little pat the started towards the doors as Cristina stepped into an open elevator.

Tony walked over to the check in desk giving the young woman behind the desk his best to die for smile.

"I was wondering if you could tell me the room number for Dave Batista."

"I'm really not supposed to." She answered with a small laugh.

"I know but he's a friend of mine and I need to discuss something with him." Tony laid his hand on top of hers. "I promise I won't tell."

The young woman smiled and then stepped over to her computer and punched in a couple of things. "He's in room 782. It's on the seventh floor."

"Thank you so much beautiful." Tony gave her one last smile then headed back over to the elevators.

Stepping out onto the seventh floor Tony began walking down the hall until he stood in front of room 782; he gave a knock then stood back and waited for the door to open. Which didn't take too long.

"Tony," Dave stepped in to the hallway a little and looked around for Cristina. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to see if you would do something for me." Dave gave a nod. "I wanted to see if you would keep an eye on Cristina for me. She's lived between Italy and Isole dei Re for a better part of her life and I worry about her being over here alone even more now with her being pregnant."

"You don't have to worry about her. I'll keep a good eye on her for you."

Tony pulled out a note card and handed it to Dave. "Those are the numbers that I can be reached at just in case something happens. Feel free to call me anytime day or night if there are any problems. Also if you could just keep this between you and me Cristina will flip out if she finds out that I asked you to do this for me."

Cristina sat staring at the white envelope that Tony had given her. Slowly she reached for it turning it over and lifting the flap on the back. After taking a deep breath she withdrew the letter her late husband had written. Unfolding the plan white paper, she glanced over the letter taking in Alex's handwriting, it was done in Italian, and she always loved it when he would speak to her in Italian mainly when they were in bed late at night after making love.

_My Beautiful Princess,_

_Well if you're reading this that means the death threats I have been receiving have come true. Please forgive me baby for not telling you but I didn't want to worry you. I know how you worry over the little things. And with you carrying our precious baby and heir to the throne inside you right now I didn't want you stressing out and have something happen to the baby. Yes I know you're pregnant you have been showing signs for the past month you just won't admit it. You will make a great mom._

_I can't help but sit here and laugh at the memory of when we first got married. Remember how you used to say that you hated me and you would never forgive me for not backing out of the arranged marriage. When I would talk about you carrying my child, you'd yell and scream that you would never let me in pregnant you, because you didn't love me. However your eyes always said that you did love me and I knew it, I can read you like a book._

_Now I know with me being gone and my father's declining health each week, you may have to take over you duties as Queen sooner then you'd like. I know that you may not be up to it. I understand and I'm not mad if you decide to give up your duties to Tony, he's ready for it he has been since we were kids. I've already talked to dad and told him that you may not wish to take over right away, he said that was fine just let him know and he would make the announcements, he knows how much you hate public speaking I think we all know that. I have to say I think it's kind of cute the way your cheeks turn a pink color when you're up in front of people speaking._

_I just hope that you put your writing skills to good use if you don't take over. I was so proud of you the day that you graduated with a degree in journalism. You may not know this but for the past couple years, well ever since we were kids and I found out that you wrote cute little stories, I've been waiting for you to fall asleep and getting into your computer just to read your romance novels. I love the way you write, you have some real talent and a wonderfully creative mind, I can't wait for you to publish I know you will and you'll be amazing at it. I have faith in you Cristina I always have._

_Now about the baby, I have set up a trust fund; I did it the day we got married. There a note card in the safe in our bedroom with all the information on it and just in case you have forgotten the pass code for the safe it's your birthday, one of my favorite days out of the year. There is enough money in there for you both to live more then a very comfortable life without you having to work, plus you have access to my inheritance, I've already made up my will and as soon as everything is cleared away mom will give you everything you need, the deed to the houses sell them if you want to I know it won't be easy for you to go back to them, the account numbers, everything._

_As far as names go, if it's a girl I want you to name her Justice, it's the name we came up with together a couple years ago. If it's a boy, I really don't care any name will be perfect, just do me a favor and do not name him after me I hate when people do that let our son have his own identity. No matter what you decide to do with the crown please give our child the choice as to weather or not they want to take it. As for the last name, even if you remarry before the baby is born please give our child my last name. _

_Yes I said remarry; I want you to move on even if it's the next day. I know you're hurting and missing me, but you have so much love inside you, for you not to share it with someone else. Move on, get married, and have lots of babies just like we would have._

_Well here it is six in the morning, the sun is starting to rise and you look so peaceful lying in our bed with just the white satin sheet covering your naked body. You're starting to stir and if I don't get back in bed soon you're going to wake up and I want to be the first thing that you see when you open your eyes. _

_I miss you and I love you with all my heart._

_Your husband, your Prince_

_Alex_

Cristina folded the letter and buried her face in the pillow behind her as the tears fell from her eyes, crying herself to a sleep filled with dreams of times her and Alex had shared.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is the last chapter that i had to fix not tomorrow while all my kids at daycare are taking their naps i can start work on another chapter for you guys. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

Cristina woke the next morning; slowly she climbed out of bed and staggered to the bathroom rubbing the sleep from her eyes. After she shower she dressed in a pair of brown colored dress pants and a pink halter top then stepped into a pair of slightly heeled sandals and walked out of her room. When she reached the lobby she found Dave standing at the check in desk, taking a deep breath she walked over to stand next to him.

"Well don't you look like miss sunshine this morning." He smiled as she approached him. "I guess seeing your brother last night helped." She laughed when he gave her a little wink. "So where is Tony this morning?"

"He actually had to leave last night, he didn't stay long."

"If I didn't know any better I would have said Tony was you husband."

"Tony and I have always been close. When we were growing up Tony, Alex and I went everywhere together we were inseparable."

"I would love to hear all about." Dave and Cristina turned and started walking over to the group that was gathering getting ready to head out for the day.

"If you grab some dinner with me tonight I'll tell you everything."

Dave nodded his head with a smile. "How about we head out after the house show?"

With a smile she agreed then walked out of the hotel with everyone else.

After the show Cristina walked down to Dave's dressing room seeing that his door was still shut, she slipped her shoes off and hoped up on a create that sat across from his room, she pulled out her notebook and began working on her article she had two more days to get if finished and to Stephanie to approve before it would be put in the magazine. When he emerged from his dressing Cristina looked up from writing in her notebook.

He walked up beside her wearing a black Armani suit with a white shirt underneath hugging his upper body, his hair still a little damp from his shower, wearing that sexy smile he always wore when she was around. She closed her notebook then slide it back inside her bag and stood from the crate she had been sitting on and slipped her sandals back on. Dave held out his arm and Cristina looped her arm through his and gave him a smile.

"So where did you want to eat at?" Cristina thought for a minute then shrugged her shoulders. "Well do you want someplace fancy, someplace crowded, or just some fast food place?"

"How about we just walk around and the first place that we spot that has food we eat there?"

Dave pushed open the door and they stepped out into the night air. "Sounds good to me."

Once they were out of the parking lot they began their leisurely walk down the side walk heading towards town. Cristina glanced up at the sky for a quick second, noticing how black the sky was with the moon shining bright and the sky full of stars; it's been a while since the last time she took time to look at the sky. It was with Alex their home on the balcony of their bedroom after they had made love; they sat in a chair holding onto each other as he kissed her shoulder and told her that the moon could not hold her beauty.

Shaking the thought from her head she looked up at Dave, if she was going to move on this was defiantly the guy to move on to. Just as good looking if not more so then Alex had been, both with great body builds and jet black hair. Alex's eyes had been green where Dave's are brown, but she still loved to look in them when he was talking to her. And just like Alex he made her feel like that she was the only person in the world when he talked to her.

Cristina looked at the ground for a second then back up and spotted a nice little diner that was still open and didn't look to busy, pointing to it they walked over and took a seat at one of the tables outside. A waitress came over and handed them menus then took their drink orders and walked back inside leaving the pair to talk alone.

"He was murdered a few months ago." Cristina answered so softly that Dave barely heard her.

He reached over and placed a hand on her hers.

"We were at this festival on the island we lived on, Isole dei Re, we were there having a good time and laughing and joking just being us not worrying about what the paper was going to print the next morning. Then the next thing I knew there was a gun shot and Alex jumped in front of me shielding me from the bullet. He got hit instead the bullet went into his heart or close to it I should say." Cristina wiped away a tear that started to fall. "I sat with his head in my lap and talked to him until help got there but it was too late, he passed before they got there." Dave gave her hand a squeeze. "After the funeral I started feeling really sick, not myself, I just thought it was because of everything that had happened. But then Alex's words hit me, he told me before he died to take care of our child, so I went and took a test finding out that I was carrying his child and heir to the royal crown."

"Royal crown?"

"Alex was a Prince."

"So that makes you a Princess?"

Cristina nodded her head as she wiped her tears. "Yes, I'm also next in line for the crown when Alex and Tony's dad gives it up and with his health not so good that could be any day now. Though I'm not sure that I want it now that Alex won't be at my side and everyone will expect me to remarry, they won't want a Queen with no King."

"What about Tony since he his their child shouldn't he become King before you?"

"Alex was the first twin born and as his wife that gives me everything that he had so I beat Tony out for the crown, but if I choose not to take it then Tony will become King."

"What about your baby? Will the baby have any rights to the crown?"

"Oh yes, when our child becomes of age he or she will go through the same classes that Tony, Alex and myself went through and then if my child decides they want to take over Tony will have to hand everything back over to my child."

"Cristina I'm so sorry about Alex."

"I was too upset to talk about it. I mean look at me now, I'm crying like a baby and it's been almost three months. I don't know how people expect me to move on right now. "

"Three months is not that much time Cristina, it's okay to be upset and cry over the lose of your husband you loved him very much and I'm sure it still hurts like the day it happened." Cristina nodded her head. "As for the moving on thing, you take your time. It's going to take time to heal a lot longer then three months, you don't need to worry about taking over a country or remarrying or anything expect for taking care of yourself and your baby."

"I have had so many people tell me that, Tony included, and I have never believed that until now. I don't know what it is about you Dave but you put me at ease and I want to tell you about everything. I have never felt like this with anyone expect for Alex."

"You can tell me whatever you want; I'm always here to listen." Dave gave her a little wink.

The waitress came back over with their drinks and took their meal orders, Cristina surprising Dave when she ordered a beacon cheeseburger and fries.

"I'm not like most women; I can't stand to just eat a salad for a meal." As she took a bite of her cheeseburger. "I hate dressing up too; I would rather wear a pair of jeans over a dress or dress pants any day."

"So how did you meet Alex?"

"I met Alex and Tony when I was three, they were ten, my grandparents did business with their parents and since I lived with my grandparents I traveled with them. From the first day we went everywhere together, if you seen one of us the other two weren't far behind. When my grandparents were killed in a car accident I went to live with Alex and his family.

We used to get into so much trouble when we were kids, sneaking out late at night skipping out on school that got so bad that his parents hired a nun to come to the house and teach us. When Alex and I started dating we would take off every time his parents had their back turned, we were always taking the jet to exotic islands trying to hook Tony up with someone. Alex would come in right after my lessons knowing that I had hours of studying left to do before I could go to bed, he would grab my books and me and we would just leave and not care about what happened when we got home. After a while his parents gave up on trying to punish us, it never worked.

Then his parents came to us when I was sixteen they told us that Alex and I had to get married there was no other choice, we were promised to each other before I was even born. That changed everything for me, I loved Alex but I didn't want to get married right away I was only sixteen and still in high school. I begged Alex to back out of it but he wouldn't and three weeks later we were married and I hated Alex for almost a year after that."

"But you loved him?"

"Yes I did, but I didn't want to be forced in to marrying him. I wanted him to purpose to me out of love not because he had to. I gave up on hating him no matter how much I tired I just couldn't hate him. He knew that I loved him and that I never stopped loving him."

"Sounds like your parents were smart in promising you two to each other, you loved each other at first sight it sounds like." Cristina nodded her head as she finished her burger.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry i know it's been a very long time since i last updated but everytime that i've had this chapter done and go to post it i find something that i wanted to change but now i think that i have finally got this chapter where i want it (ihope so anyway since i'm posting it). Enjoy you guys and review let me know what you guys think of the story so far. And since i have nothing planned for tomorrow plan on getting another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Cristina and Dave spent the next couple of days talking about their childhoods, parents, past relationships and Cristina's growing belly and her need for new clothes.

"Dave this really isn't necessary I can buy my own clothes." Cristina laughed as Dave paid for the pile of clothes they had picked out. Dave picked up the bags from the counter and they headed out of the store. "I really don't understand why I had to get some many clothes a couple of outfits would have done just fine. My belly is just going to grew until I this kid pops out."

"I wan to make sure you have plenty of clothes that fit, I don't want that baby being squashed in there." Dave smiled as he patted her belly.

"Oh," Christina froze with a shocked and confused look on her face. "I think the baby just moved.

"What? Are you sure?" Dave placed his hand on her belly.

"Yes I'm sure, the books all said that when the baby first moves it's like bubbles or something fluttering around." She laid her hand on top of his. "He's moving now. But I think the books also said that no one else can feel the baby until five months." Cristina looked up at his mouth; the mouth that she thought was the most desirable in the world. She felt her heart turn over inside her chest as he slowly dropped his head to hers, so close she feel his breath on her lips and almost taste them against hers. Letting her eyes close she waited to feel those lips against her mouth, at the last minute he pulled away taking her hand in his he begun walking again.

"So when is your next appointment?" He asked looking straight ahead of him as they started walking down the sidewalk.

"Umm, next week." _What just happened one minute he's trying to kiss me the next it's like he is repulsed by me? What did I do? _"While we're in Italy." She looked up at him then back in front of her. "I hate going by myself to the doctors they scare me."

"Would you like some company?" Dave asked as he let go of her hand and slide his arm around her waist.

"But you have to work while you're there."

"I think I can spare a few hours to take you to the doctors." He looked down at his watch. "We better be heading back to the hotel if we're going to make it in time for the meeting."

After putting her bags in her room Dave and Cristina walked back down to the conference room where people had started to gather. They walked up and started talking to John and Paul when Stephanie all but ran over to Cristina grabbing her by the arm.

"I need your help." Stephanie started pulling Cristina over to the table she had been at. "The hotel I booked cancelled all the rooms but fifteen. I have called ten other hotels in the area only one other hotel could book rooms for me after that I can't find anyone that can take us everyone is booked solid, there has to be a hotel that you know about that I haven't tried yet."

"Calm down, how many rooms do you need?" Cristina sat next to Stephanie looking over the list she had in front of her.

"Well there's me and Paul, which we obviously can share a room, then there's you, Dave, Trish, Ric and John and about eight other guys."

"Okay, if you don't mind not staying in Italy, Isole de Rei is only a thirty minute plane ride from Italy there's a hotel there I can get for the eight other guys." Cristina paused and wrote the number for the hotel on the notepad in front of Stephanie. "And as for you, Paul, Dave, Ric, John and Trish can stay with me at my place there is plenty of empty space. Alex's parents would love to meet you guys and this why they can check up on me."

"Do they live with you?"

"Yeah. Alex, Tony and myself live with their parents; they own a huge place out in the country. Don't worry they won't mind, my mother in law will love having new people around. But don't be surprised if she throws a party, that woman looks for any reason to get her friends gathered together."

"As long as we have a warm bed to sleep in I'll go to whatever party she throws."

After the meeting Cristina went into the lobby and sat, she had only been sitting a few minutes when she began to feel that fluttery feeling inside her again she smiled and laid her hand on her growing bump.

"Moving for the first time?" Cristina looked up as Stephanie walked over and sat beside her on the couch.

"The second actually the first was earlier today."

Stephanie placed her hand on her round belly, there was no denying or hiding that she was carrying a baby.

"Enjoy it while it's that nice and soft fluttery feeling because soon it'll start kicking your insides around and using you bladder as a kick ball waking you up in the middle of the night so you can run to the bathroom before you pee yourself." Cristina glanced down at Stephanie's belly and watched as a little bump moved across her stomach. "Just like his daddy, can't stay still for one second."

"You're what five months now?"

Stephanie nodded. "Yup one month ahead of you."

"Good then you can tell me what the labor pains are like and if I should get the drugs they offer."

"I plain on taking whatever drugs they offer me." Both girls laughed.

"So are you going to find out what you're having?"

"Oh yes I have to know. There are so many things that I see now and want to buy and I refuse to buy yellows and greens." Stephanie leaned towards Cristina a little. "Speaking of appointments, what is this I heard about Dave going to your appointment together?"

"Dave offered to go with me since I hate doctors and really didn't want to go alone. Who did you hear that from?"

"I overheard Dave telling Paul. So is there something going on with the two of you?"

Cristina looked down at her hands and started playing with her golden wedding band and engagement ring, something she seemed to do whenever she thought about her and Dave, which seemed to be a lot here lately.

"I don't know." She paused and looked up at Stephanie. "Today he took me shopping for new clothes and when the baby moved he put his hand on my belly and waited to feel something. Then he acted like he was going to kiss me but at the last second he pulled back and acted like nothing was going to happen. The second that I put Alex out of my mind and wait for that kiss he backs out. It's not easy to put my husband out of my head but that one time I some how mange to do just that and he acts like I repulse him. I just don't understand?"

"Have you ever told Dave how you feel about him?" Cristina shook her head. "Maybe that's what he's waiting for."

"It's been so long sine I approached a guy and told him my feelings, I never really even did that with Alex we just knew and didn't have to speak." She paused and looked back down at her rings almost like she was embarrassed to continue talking. "I have been with Alex my whole life; he was my first and my only."

"Are you more afraid of being rejected by Dave or not being able to have sex with Dave?"

"They both scare the hell out of me. Alex knew what to do and what I like and vice versa. Not to mention I don't look like I used to, I have a belly and stretch marks are starting to show I'm not nearly as attractive as I used to be."

"Trust me honey you are beautiful and being pregnant only makes you more beautiful to Dave. As for the other thing, all men want the same things. From what Paul has told me Dave is just waiting one you. He doesn't want to move to fast and scare you, with you just losing your husband." Stephanie reached out and laid her hand on Cristina's arm. "You really should sit down with Dave and talk to him about how you feel and what you want if you ever expect to have a chance with him." With that Stephanie stood from the couch and walked over to Paul Cristina watched as he slide his arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her temple.

How she long to feel that safe and insecure again in the arms of a man, maybe Stephanie was right she needed to sit and let Dave know exactly how she felt and what she wanted.

_But do I want? I don't want a relationship right now I don't plan on ever getting remarried; well at least not right a way. I just want to physically be with a man I don't want any emotional attachment right now. I wonder if Dave would be up for a harmless affair, no attachment, no promises just a phone call to one another when we want to have sex and then we walk away, he can date whoever he wants. Isn't that what every guy wants a sex life without the girlfriend and promises and clingy stuff._

Cristina stood from her seat and walked over to where Stephanie and Paul stood. "Hey Paul can you tell me where Dave is?"

"He was heading back up to his room when I saw him about ten minutes ago. Is everything okay?"

Cristina turned and started toward the stairs, not wanting to wait on the elevators, while she still had her nerve and everything running through her head that she wanted to say to him. She just hoped that things didn't change once she saw him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cristina stood inside Dave hotel room watching him as he shut the door behind her then led her over the couch. Cristina sat there next to him going over in head what she wanted to tell him and how she was going to say it. She had everything planned until he opened the door and gave her that sexy smile he always uses on her and it seemed like her mind went completely blank.

Dave sat watching and waiting for her to say something, she just sat there playing with her wedding bands and staring at the floor.

"Can I ask you something?" She spoke soft.

"Of course you can." Dave answered.

"This morning why didn't you kiss me? I mean I was for sure that you wanted to kiss me and then you pulled back and acted like nothing had ever happened. Did I do something or not do something? What happened?" Dave leaned forward taking her hand in his stopping her from removing and twisting her rings for the umpteenth time.

"I didn't kiss you because I wasn't sure that you wanted it and I didn't want to scare you away." Dave placed his hand under her chin and brought her gaze up from the floor so she was looking at him. "Cristina you are so fragile right now and your emotions are way out there with what happened to Alex and carrying the baby. I just don't want you to turn and run because I moved to fast." Running his finger softly down the line of her cheek, his fingertip brushing the delicate corner of her mouth, Cristina closed her eyes loving the feel of his finger against her skin.

She looked up at his mouth; the one she thought was the most desirable in the world. Feeling her heart turn over inside her as she lifted her mouth up to his so her lips were nearly touching his. "Kiss me." She whispered and his mouth was covering as he wrapped his arms around her body pulling her closer to him.

She had only been kissed like this by one other man, being Alex the man that she had been with. There was something about this kiss that made her body melt in his strong embrace. She could only cling to him. Between kisses, he whispered her name. His mouth hungry, tasting her eyelids, her temples, the curve of her jaw and sweet line of her throat. His body, male and hard against her, filling her with a passionate desire that made her want to devour him, her fingers almost tearing at his muscles, her teeth biting his shoulders and his neck and his lips. But far more then that, there was a spiritual dimension she had only ever encountered with Alex.

Her erect nipples were making scandalous peaks through the flimsy fabric of her shirt; the sight of them seemed to drive him wild, and when he began pulling the top off she help shamelessly, wriggling out of the garment with a husky laugh.

"God, you are so beautiful." He whispered lowering his dark head to claim her. Her breasts were taut, and his kiss was a torment, made so much worse when his mouth closed around her nipples, his hot tongue caressing roughly, sucking and biting.

She arched against him, her thighs parting invitingly. She could feel his arousal, hard against her body. She reached for him, her hands wickedly eager, and took possession. He groaned, his eyes narrowing to fierce slits.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She didn't answer with words, but by lifting her parted lips to his mouth. She help him pull his shirt off running her hands over his bare tanned chest and muscled abs stopping at his belt she went to work undoing it then the button on his pants, she helped him strip them off then lifted her hips so he could strip her pants off.

Laying her back on the couch Dave began moving his kisses down her throat, in between her breasts and over her growing belly, then down to her hairless mound his head lowered between her thighs, the sight unbearably erotic to her. His tongue touched a spot far more sensitive then her inner thigh and she had to bite her lips to keep from screaming. She whimpered as he made love to her with his tongue, using his finger to press against her, stretching her tight swollen tissues.

Then he took her sweet spot between his teeth and thrashed the hard little nub with the tip of his tongue over and over again. She came apart, biting her hand to stop from shouting out in agonized pleasure from escaping as she repeatedly convulsed under his ministering tongue. She was trembling with the edgy aftershocks of pleasure when he swarmed up her body. He pressed the tip of his erection to her quivering entrance.

He entered her in a slow glide that teased her with what would while he filled her completely. Unbelievably, as exhausted as she was, she began to move under him, needing more than the tantalizing slowness of this tender possession.

He was not slow to take the hint, and with a dark chuckle of triumph, he set a pace that soon had her writhing in renewed preorgasmic bliss.

"You are so beautiful." And at that moment they reached their climax Cristina screamed out in pleasure. Falling beside her on the couch his arms tightening around her with passionate force, he nuzzled her neck. "You are an incredible lover."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Naturally not."

She laughed at his arrogance, too sated with pleasure to take issue with his egotistical statement.

"So what does this mean for us?" he asked after moments of silence.

"Umm," Cristina searched for the right words. How was she going to tell him that she wanted to be causal lovers after what they had just shared? "Dave, I'm not sure how you feel about this but I don't really want anything permanent right now. Like you said I just lost my husband and I'm still trying to deal with that and I'm pregnant." Dave's gripped loosened around her. "I just think I should take some time for myself right now."

"What are you saying exactly Cristina?" Dave asked in a hint of anger in his voice.

"What would you say if we were just casual lovers?" She turned and looked at him; he seemed to be thinking it over. "You know we get together at night whenever one of us wants sex and that's it. Just a casual affair between friends, you're still free to date whoever you want and if or when we met someone else we go our separate ways."

"What if I don't want to be with anyone else?" He asked kissing her shoulder.

"That's your decision Dave; I don't want to be with anyone right now I need time for myself."

He moved her hair behind her ear and kissed the spot below. "I understand and if you just want to be friends who are lovers that fine, I'll take you anyway I can have you." Cristina smiled and snuggled up against him. Dave climbed over her standing from the couch he bent down and lifted her from the couch then carried her over to the bed pulling the covers over her he slide in behind her wrapping his arms around her and watched as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Cristina woke finding herself alone in the bed, sitting up in bed she found her clothes at the foot of the bed, standing from the bed she grabbed her clothes then headed for the shower.

She emerged from the bathroom several minutes later wearing her black dress pants and baby blue tee shirt, she made the bed and was getting ready to walk out of the room when Dave walked in the door wearing track pants and a white cotton tee shirt clinging to his sweat covered body.

"I was hoping you would still be in bed when I came back." He said as he wrapped an arm around her then covered her mouth with his.

"I've only been up a short time. I really need to get back to my room so I can change and finish up my article before we take off for Europe."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Cristina smiled and went to step around him when he grabbed her arm pulling her back to him for another kiss. "You sure you're okay with this between us?"

"Yes." She returned his kiss then walked out of his room.


	8. Chapter 8

I know it had taken me forever to get this short little chapter done and up but every time i sit down to write my mind goes blank or i wnat to skip ahead. I promise you i will try to sit down and write you guys two more chapters by sunday.

* * *

Chapter 8

Cristina watched Dave as he walked back into the room with a glass of apple juice and a bottle of beer for himself, sitting beside her she took the juice then laid her head on his shoulder curling up to watch whatever movie he had brought back to the hotel. This seemed to be there new thing since their first night together, after shows or whatever they had going on that day they met back at either his or hers hotel room watch a movie talk and joke around they always ended up in bed, until Cristina snuck away in the middle in the wee hours of the morning once Dave was fast a sleep.

Dave moved his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead as the beginning credits rolled on the movie. Things felt so right when she was in his arms, he was in love with her, head over heels in love with her but there was no way he was going to tell her that. She made it very clear to him when on their first night together that she didn't want anything permanent right now and he was going to respect that, at least for as long as he could. Is was getting harder and harder everyday, every time he seen her he wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her senseless, but he didn't and he never would that is until she realized that what they had was more then just a roll in the hay.

He worried that things would get worse when they went to Italy next week staying in the house that she used to share with Alex, he knew the house held a lot of memories for her of her late husband he worried how she would react to being back in the house with him as her lover.

As if reading his thoughts Cristina lifted her head and smiled, those soft, full and delicately pink lips, just looking at those lips made him want her more. He drew her closer and stifled a groan as he pried them apart, very gently. Then turning the gentle kiss into a hard and demanding and unstoppable one, moving one hand to cup the nape of her neck and the other curved around her waist pulling on top of him so she was straddling him and the hard throbbing of his arousal was pressed against her. Curling her arms around his neck as he reached for the buttons on the front of her shirt, starting with the top one he lips never leaving hers until he reached the very last button and began to push the shirt off her shoulders.

Suddenly Cristina jumped off his lap pulling together the shirt.

"Baby what is it?" Dave asked standing from the couch reaching for her.

"I don't know," her cheeks starting to tint with red. "I've been thinking a lot in the past couple days about how my looks now and then I starting thinking about you looking at me and not liking the way I'm starting to look. I'm not as skinny as I used to be, I'm gaining weight and I've got a belly now. What if I don't turn you on anymore?"

Dave couldn't hold the laughter any longer. "Cristina you have nothing to worry about there." Taking her hand in his he brought it down against his arousal. All the poof she needed, if any, that he was still turned on by her was in her hand "You are pregnant and there is nothing sexier then a woman carrying a child inside her." He then kissed her until he felt all her nerves disappear, her hands reached up to curl around his neck. Pulling her close her heard her gasp as his arousal pressed against her, hard and throbbing and urgent.

Sliding her shirt off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor followed by her pants, taking her hands in his he stepped back feasting his hungry eyes on her body. The body that drew him crazy every time he looked at it, he had no idea why she was so worried about her body yeah she had a belly, but wasn't as bad as she made it seem. Dave reached up tugging down her bar straps then slid his hands behind her to unclasp it. His eyes raked over her, as if he could stop if himself, he reached out and covered her breasts with his hands caressing them both, feeling the weight in his hands, teasing the buds with his thumbs.

Closing her eyes she tilted her head back, enjoying with he was doing to her. When his mouth circled one of her nipples, she moaned and squirmed and sighed as he lifted her off her feet and carrying her back to the bed laying her on it. She watched as he removed his clothes making her ache between her legs. Then he moved on the bed with her, his body over hers as he worked his way from her lips down telling her there wasn't an inch of her body that he didn't want to touch. He made her feel languorous and sexy, unashamed of her body.

She caressed his head as he claimed her breasts, teasing and sucking, then moving lower so that he trailed wet kisses over her stretching stomach. She waited for him to enter her once he had pulled her lacey boy shorts off, but he didn't. Instead he began to explore the very core of her with his tongue, sliding it along her moist crease and pushing apart her thighs so that he could feast on her. Her body jerked in response and her back arched off the bed. Her eyes half open she saw the top of his head moving against her down there, she was so overcome by her building excitement as he continued to lick her most intimate place, she felt like she could pass out. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to hold off any longer against the need to reach her own fulfillment, Dave moved up bringing his face to hers then guiding himself into her very slowly and very gently, since she was pregnant she has become very sensitive. He covered her mouth with his and began to build a steady rhythm to his thrusts. Her body opened up like a flower to receive him, picking up his rhythm until they were moving as one.

His body shuddered as he came into her and she responded with her own soaring climax that had her whirling away, flying out of space and out of time. When she finally landed she opened her eyes she found Dave looking down at her with such tenderness that her heart constricted.

She had to blink back the tears that threaten to fall, the look in his eyes she was sure it was love and it scared her. She had told him she didn't want to love anyone right now and here he was loving her in every way that he could.

Deep down inside herself she knew that she too was falling in love with him, no matter how much she didn't want to she was. And how could she not fall in love with him, he was always so sweet and loving to her, touching and rubbing her belly in hopes to fell the baby move for the first time, holding her hair back the few mornings she woke running for the bathroom, buying her clothes, letting her cry when her emotions got the best of her. Then there was the way he kissed her, it wasn't just a kiss between two lovers but more like how Alex used to kiss her.

Dave moved from above her to lie beside her, Cristina took his arm and wrapped it around her holding his hand in hers; he pressed a soft kiss to her neck then pulled the covers over them.

"Do me a favor and wake me when you leave?" Cristina rolled on her back. "That way I talk you into staying with me." She smiled and kissed his lips. "Just for one night."

"I don't think you have to talk me into staying tonight." She snuggled in closer to him. "I have no plans in leaving tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the first of two (maybe more if the kids stay asleep) chapters tonight. It's sad to say but there may not be many more chapters left in the story. Unless my mind comes up with something else I'm going to end the story within the next four or five chapters.

* * *

Chapter 9

The next few days flew by and before Cristina knew it she was walking off the plane and stepping on her home country ground, with a smile on her face and sense of complete and udder emptiness. The weather was great the sun shining bright a soft breeze blowing the scent of the ocean in her nose and filling her with memories. Dave smiled at her and slipped his arm around her waist placing a soft kiss on her temple before they caught up with Stephanie, Paul and everyone else to the awaiting limo. The ride was short but Cristina spent the ride looking out the window as the places that she shared with Alex passed by her.

The limo pulled through iron gates, up a long winding stone road to come to a stop in front of the palace. The driver got out walked around opening the door and offering his hand to help Cristina out, she offered him a smile of thanks then stepped aside and waited for Dave and the others to join her in front of the stone palace.

The front doors opened and Tony walked through them and didn't stop until he had Cristina in his arms.

"I'm so glad you back home." He whispered as he hugged her. "I hope you guys enjoy your stay. I'll have the aides take your bags up to the rooms we made up for you. In the mean time my mother and father would like to meet all of you before meeting with the people."

"Wait you mean we are going to meet the king and queen?" Trish asked as they began walking up the steps.

"Don't worry Trish they're not going to behead you or anything, you have nothing to worry about." Cristina joked. "They are just normal people to you and me."

Walking through the front doors they stepped in to the foyer, there was Italian marble everywhere and large Roman style columns as well as statuary that rivaled anything you would ever see in any museum.

"Oh my God, you live here." Stephanie whispered to Cristina.

"Yes, this is my home." Tony looked down and Cristina as they continued walking down the halls.

They found the king and queen sitting in a large room that was imposing not only for it size but the richness of its décor. King Max and Queen Sophie sat on real live thrones. They were huge, like they should be, made of dark, ornately carved mahogany and the royal crest above their heads gilded in gold.

"My Princess has finally come back." King Max beamed when Cristina walked in the room. Cristina walked over and kissed both his cheeks as well as the Sophie's.

"It's so nice to have you home my dear. This place just isn't the same without you, the halls are dark and to quite. I hope you are back for good."

"Mom you promised." Tony said from behind Cristina. The older woman smiled and held her head up. Sophie could have passed as Cristina's mother, they had the same eyes and hair color, but she didn't look a day over the age of forty. King Max on the other hand, had sliver colored hair electric green eyes nice even build by looking at him you would never know he was sick.

They group sat in pristine white Queen Anne style chairs near the thrones after the introduction were made.

"So you have been keeping a good eye on our Princess and unborn grandchild?" The king directed toward Dave.

"Yes sir, we all have." Dave answered.

"She can be a handful this one. Our boys were little angels until she came around." Cristina and Tony laughed.

"We haven't seen much of that side of her. She's more laid back and quite half the time we don't even know she's there." Paul spoke.

"No that's a side we haven't seen in a very long time." Sophie smiled.

"You guys make me sound like a party girl."

"Noting like that my dear, you just enjoy your life you and Alex and Tony all enjoyed life and that is how it should be. Even though Alex is not here you know he wants you to keep enjoying life and making the most of it." Just then a younger looking man walked in the room.

"Your Highness, the people are awaiting entry outside." The King nodded.

"We must tend to our duties right now; I expect to see you all for dinner."

Cristina stood outside the huge double doors with the royal crest craved on the tops of them on the second floor on the far end of the palace. After she had shown everyone to their rooms she walked with Tony to his office and then found herself walking around the halls for sometime when she stopped she found herself looking at the closed doors to her and Alex's bedroom. She was frozen in place, the last time she in that room she found out she has carrying Alex's baby. Slowly she brought a hand up and placed it on the handle then taking a deep breath she pushed open the doors with little effort. Stepping into the dark and silent room Cristina looked around, there really wasn't anything different about the room, the maids kept everything clean and made up so when she decided to come back home everything would be ready for her. They had brought up her bags and no doubt had everything put away already for as she opened the closet doors that thought had been confirmed, all of her clothes where hanging there in the closet like they had never been moved. As she turned her head to the other side of the closet she noticed that all of Alex's cloths had been replaced with all of her more expensive dresses for the balls and dinner parties that Sophie planed.

Turning she looked over at the desk that had once held all of Alex possessions on top of it, his wallet, watch, wedding band, everything was gone, everything that had been Alex's was gone nowhere to be found. She opened the drawers to the desk they were empty expect for the few items she kept in there, the bathroom was the same, his comb and brush gone, his toothbrush gone, even his robe which she wore most mornings after their morning shower, was gone. It was like he never existed, like he had been eased from her life.

Getting upset she walked out of the room for Tony, he had said his mother went through Alex's stuff but he never once mentioned all of his stuff being thrown out like it was nothing. After asking a couple of the house servants where he was she finally found him outside with Paul and Dave talking by water pond that Alex had put in for her when she first moved in to the palace.

"Where is it?" She asked on the verge of tears. Tony looked up at her seeing the tears start in her eyes he knew exactly what she was talking about. He begged his mother to leave everything the way it was, telling her that she was only going to hurt Cristina more then help her. He had been right.

"Mother said that it would be best to get all of his things out of the palace so when you came back it would be easier for you. I told her to leave it alone but she wouldn't listen, I think it was more for her benefit then yours honestly."

"Where is it?" She asked again.

"I'm not sure what she did with it. You'll have to ask her, I believe she had some of his stuff given to museum." Cristina didn't even let him finish turning on her heel she headed back in the palace in search for her mother in law. "Christina wait…" Tony yelled after her but she was already in the palace. "This is not going to good." Tony followed with Dave and Paul in tow.


	10. Chapter 10

Knowing the people's time was over she wasn't sure where she would find her, after checking the kitchen, the living area and the dinning area she getting frustrated. "Why does this place have to be so damn big?" She spoke loudly.

"Baby girl you need to calm down, you're not going to help anything by making a big scene in front of the stuff. Mother was only trying to help."

"Tony shut the hell up and helps me find Sophie before she gives everything of my husbands away." Cristina stopped in front of the study hearing Sophie's laughter from behind closed doors. Without knocking or announcing herself she pushed the doors open and stormed into the room finding both Sophie and Max sitting on the couch laughing. They jumped from the couch when Cristina barged in the room with Tony, Dave and Paul in tow.

"My dear what is wrong?" Max asked seeing that Cristina was upset over something.

"I want my husband's things back in our room now." She stated not taking her eyes from Sophie. "Whatever or whoever you have given them to you had better find them and get them back in our room before night fall."

"Cristina dear please sit down and let me explain." Sophie spoke softly reaching out to place her hand on Cristina's shoulder only to have her pull away from her. "I did what I thought was best…"

"For you, you did what you thought was best for you not for me. You have tried to ease him from my life but it's not going to work. Maybe you and Max and Tony want to forget that he ever lived but I don't. I love him, he is my husband and he always will be my husband no one can change that. Now give me his things."

"I wish I could do that sweet heart but I had it all destroyed expect for his wedding band and royal suit." Sophie stated tears forming in her eyes.

"You had it destroyed." Cristina cried. "How could you do that, he is your son just because he is gone none of that changes."

"You don't understand how much it hurt to look at the pictures on the walls of him then walk into room that held his things, my heart broke over and over again. I couldn't take Cristina because he is my son I had to get rid of all his things. You think it was easy for me. It wasn't but I did it my self and for you. Having you gone hasn't helped with loosing my son, when Alex died you died too, I lost a daughter too."

Cristina stood there with tears falling from her eyes along with Sophie, she was right she had died when Alex did. She lost her spark for life, for love, for everything. But what did everyone expect her to do, just act like them and say he never existed. Well she wasn't them she wasn't going to act like she never loved him.

"Cristina, you are carrying Alex child inside you and that child needs a father to help you care for him. Have you even thought about remarrying?"

"What?" Cristina exclaimed. "How could you ask me that, I'm married to Alex and I will never let go back the vows that I made to him. I can't believe you people you just go on like nothing ever happened, you live in a fantasy. Alex lived and he died that doesn't mean you forget about him and everything he did. I will never forget him or remarry and our child will not have another father, so you and everyone else can forget about it." With that she turned on her heels once again and stormed out of the room and out of the palace.

Sophie turned to her husband who reached out for her after Cristina left them.

"I never meant to hurt but to help her."

"I know dear, she is in a lot of pain probably more then you or I or Tony right now. Alex was her first and only love, he was the only one there for her for when her grandparents died and she moved here. She is still in a sense that scared little girl who came to us all those years ago, she has so pain built up inside her she's not sure how to deal with it. Keeping Alex's things around her meant that he was still alive to her, you removing means that she now has to let go of him and everything about him. She doesn't want to forget him or anything about him. She just needs time right now." Max explained rubbing his wife's back.

"Time and love." Sophie looked up at her husband. "She needs love most of all and not from any of us." Looking at Dave. "Maybe you should go talk to her. I know you care deeply for her I saw it in your eyes when you walked in receiving room earlier today. She needs to know that she can still be loved and love some one."

Tony turned to Dave. "You can find her on the beach, her and Alex used to take walks down there about this time every night."

Dave walked along the beach as the sun began to set, he had been following the same small footprints, the only other footprints on the beach, he was starting to doubt they were Cristina until he looked up and saw her sitting on the beach staring out at the orange sky just a little ahead of him. When he reached her he sat beside her, she never looked at him neither spoke for a while. He wasn't sure what to say to her, Sophie told him to tell Cristina how he felt but he couldn't do that just yet, or could he. Turning his head towards her he saw the tears still silently falling from her eyes. She had been more then hurt by what had happened today she really didn't need him preaching to her about love right now.

"I'm sorry." She whispered finally. "I shouldn't have made a scene like that." She raised a hand up to her face wiping the tears. "But when I walked in our room and found all of Alex's things gone I freaked out." She paused watching as a group of whales sang bringing a smile to her face. "Alex and I have sat here and listened to the same group of whales for the past ten years or more. This is the spot where he first told me he loved me and the spot that we wanted to get married at, until his parents stepped in and Sophie planned this big royal wedding. We shared our deepest and darkest thoughts with each other here. And the few times that we did get into a fight he meet me here and we forgave each other without speaking a single word, we just sat here and listened for the whales." She turned her gaze to his. "You're probably sick of hearing me go on about my dead husband about now. Maybe everyone else is right I should just like he lived and I was never married, just him and everything we shared together from my mind and start over. But I just can't do that. I love him so much, I don't know if I'll ever be able to let go of him and love anyone else."

Dave reached out to wipe the remaining tears from her face. "Cristina the last thing that I wanted to do here was what Sophie told me to do, but after hearing what you just said I think you need to hear it." Cristina looked at him waiting for what he had to say. "When I first laid eyes on you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, I still think that. Then I got to know you and found out that you have a heart of gold and give everything you had to some less fortunate then you. You care more about other people then you do yourself and I love that about you, I have never met a woman like that." He paused. "Then you come to me one night and tell me that you want to have an affair with me, a loveless affair. I was bound and determined to have you in some form that I thought it would be great, I really didn't want to be tied down and neither did you. But after I made love to you that night I knew I was in trouble. I fell in love with you that night and my love for you is not going away." Placing his hands on the sides of her face he gently ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "I love you Cristina Mendes, I love you more then life itself. When picture my life without you it kills me and I can't handle it, I want you by my side for the rest of my life, I'm not purposing marriage right now but hopefully one day if you'll take me."

She didn't know what to say, she felt the same way for him that he did for her but could she actually tell him her feelings. If she did then that meant she was doing what everyone else had done to Alex and she couldn't do that to him.

Looking down at the sand between them she let tears fall. "Dave I don't want that. I'm already married and I will not go back on the vows I made to my husband. I love him and I can never love another man."

Dave hooked his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. "I know that's not true Cristina, I know that you love me as much I love you. I see it in your eyes every time you look at me and I feel it every time you kiss me. Every time we make love I hear it in your voice when you come." Dave leaned in and brushed his lips against her tasting the tears that she had been crying all day. "I can not continue this affair. It has to end. You need to really think about how you feel and what Alex wouldn't want you to do, not for your child, but for you. For once in your life do what you want to do and don't think about anyone else." Then he stood and walked down the beach leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

I know this story seems to have gone by really quick and i kinda pushed a lot of things together pretty quickly but i have a lot of ideas going on in my head right now for new stories and i wanted to finish this one before i started a new one. Hopefully you guys will like the new ones too they're going to be a lot different from my past stories. So with that said there will only be one more chapter to this story. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed this story i knew it wasn't one of my best.

* * *

Chapter 11

Cristina slowly opened her eyes as the sun began to peek through the dark heavy curtains of her bedroom. Looking at the clock she realized it was well into the afternoon, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she rolled on her back and sat up, her growing belly making it harder then it normally would be. She couldn't remember what time she actually did fall asleep the night before she grabbed her articles that she finished and had printed off and sat them beside her on the night stand along with her laptop, reminding herself to mail the articles to Stephanie by the end of the day.

It's been almost three months since she last talked to Dave or seen anyone else from the company. When she got back to the palace that night everyone had already gone to bed and then next morning she woke to find Dave had left not giving a reason as to why. Cristina decided it would be best for everyone if she just stayed at home until she delivered her son, however she was starting to think maybe it would best she just gave up her job and took over the job of running the country.

"Alright, mommy'll go get some food now." She spoke to her son when he kicked.

As she was getting out of bed her bedroom door opened and Tony walked in.

"How is my girl doing today?" He beamed as he walked over to her. "Where are you going?"

"TO get something to eat, your nephew thinks I need to eat."

"Stayed in bed Tracy is on her way up with a tray for you." Tony placed his hand on her shoulder then helped her back in bed.

"So what are you doing in here I thought you had to work today?" She asked as he pulled the covers back over her body then sat beside her placing a hand on her belly feeling the baby move.

"Well I'm not suppose to say anything to you about this but mom and dad are planning a party for you and they are expecting to hand over the title to you tonight. Now I know that you haven't completely made up you mind about the whole being Queen thing so I wanted to give you a heads up."

"I have no clue what I want anymore." Cristina sighed.

"Cristina you really need to stop asking yourself what will everyone say or think. No wait, you need to stop asking yourself what Alex will think. Alex is not here anymore and I know he told you in that letter that he wanted you to move on. Alex was my brother and I loved him more then anything, we were twins we shared things that we never shared with anyone else. We used to trick you and mom all the time, in fact I bet you never knew that one night I was so mad at Alex so I told him you called and canceled your date that night and I went in his place. When I got home that night I was going to rub it in his face like brothers do, but he was so hurt and upset about you canceling I couldn't do it." Alex took her hand in his. "I know you love and miss him like crazy, but I also know that you love and miss some else right now. I think it's about time that you stop and listen to your heart and not your brain. Dave made you happy; when I showed up that night after you first started I saw something in your eyes that I hadn't seen since Alex. Do you know what that was?" Cristina shook her head. "I saw your eyes light up when you looked at him, you were so happy standing next to him I thought for sure he was the one that would help you get over Alex. I'm still sure of it. But the only way that can happen is if you follow your heart." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead then stood and walked out of the room.

Later that night Cristina stood up in front of the crowd of royalty, rich and famous from all over the world dressed in the deep red satin gown Sophie had made for her by one the finest designers in the world, and some of the family diamonds hung from her neck and ears. She listened as King Max gave his speech thanking everyone for coming and going on about how much he has loved ruling over the country. She couldn't really gather what he was saying, her mind was elsewhere, she knew any minute now he would turn to her and introduce her as the Queen of Isole de Rei and she had no clue as to what she was going to say. Looking out into the see of people with their eyes moving from between her and Tony she started to become sick to stomach, she hated being in front of people she was never going to make a good Queen, she wasn't strong enough to do it without Alex at her side. Not to mention she had a child she needed to raise, not even raise yet she still needed to give birth to him. How was she going to be able to take care of her son and rule a country at the same time, sure she had Tony and Max and Sophie but that wasn't the point.

Not just that but was it what she wanted to do.

Just then one image came into her mind. It was of someone walking towards her on the beach, she couldn't make out his face at first because the sun was sitting behind him and making it difficult. The body build didn't help any either even thought his big, muscular and tan with his shirt unbuttoned to midchest and untucked from his black dress pants which had been rolled a little at the bottom. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen, but it wasn't the first time she had seen this image. She had been dreaming this same thing for the past month, but she has never been able to see how it is walking towards her because when he gets close enough for her to start and make things out she wakes up. She had herself convinced that it was Alex walking toward her, but now that he got closer and wasn't fading away she wasn't so sure anymore there was something different about this man. The man sat beside her in the sand she turned her head. Slowly the mad turned and looked at her and she finally got a good look at who he was.

It was Dave.

The man in her dreams had been Dave all along, it wasn't Alex.

"Cristina." She blinked her eyes then turned and looked at King Max who had his hand held out to her.

Slowly she placed her hand in his and stepped forward, she listened and he began to speak again, but her mind began to drift back to Dave and the image of him on the beach.

Tony was right, she was happy when she was with him. It felt like when she was with Alex, but somehow better. Her heart skipped beats when he spoke and touched her. And when he made love to her it was like everything and everyone else disappeared and it was just them and no one else.

She felt Max place the crown on her head and listened as the band began to play soft music in the back ground. After he settled the crown on her head he kissed her cheek then stood back leaving her to speak to the audience.

"Who when I was younger I always dreamed of this day. But there is one thing missing, my Prince charming Alex, when we were kids we used to tell each other that we would become King and Queen and take over when his mom and Dad stepped down. I know Alex wanted this more then anything, he wanted to follow his father's footsteps, wanted to help the people of this country by bringing in more jobs and money and whatever else he could. But he was taken from us before he could do that, however he did leave a son to do what he couldn't." Cristina ran a hand over her belly. "Alex and I did talk a few weeks before he was taken from us and we decided that if anything happened and we didn't feel we should take over and give the country what it needs then we wanted Tony to take over." She turned back to Tony who looked at her with a shocked expression. "I don't feel that I can give this country what it needs right now. I feel that I need to step back and take care of my unborn child and get through giving birth to him." Reaching up she took off the gold crown and walked to stand in front of Tony. "You were right Tony." She whispered as she placed the crown on top his head. "I need to follow my heart and it's telling to go back to the states and find Dave." Tony leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You will make a great King Tony I know you will."


End file.
